onigoroshi part 1
by jbnaruto-neversaynever
Summary: naruto dan sasuke merupakan sahabt sejak kecil sebab ortu mereka juga sahabt,mereka tinggal di jalan teh di kota konoha  tapi lama kelamaan mereka tidak betah/janggal tinggal di situ..dann... baca ajj deh
1. Chapter 1

**ONIGOROSHI**

**NARUTO by;**Masashi Kishimoto

**This Story by**:me

**WARNING:**GaJe,GaNyam, RnR dong…?

**Summary:cerita ttg sasuke dan naruto yg merupakan sahabat sejak kecil, membeli rumah di konoha gakuen,mereka tinggal di jalan teh konoha . Mereka melamar kerja sebagai karyawandelivery service sebuah took buku,.. tapi lama kelamaan mereka merasa janggal tinggal di rumah itu..apa yg akan terjadi..! bca ajj deh**

**-starts-**

"**hmmm. Dimana yah..? , apa kau tahu dimana tempatnya,naruto..?"kata sasuke yg sedari tadi mencari cari rumah pemesannya…**

"**mmmm. Aku juga tak tau nih.. maaf aku tak bias Bantu,… hhiieeeh lagipula sepertinye kite buat putar-putar je kat sini..! kite nih tersesat pun bise je..!" kata naruto yg memang suka berbicara bahasa melayu..*karena keseringan nntn upin&ipin**plak,digaplok ma naruto****

**_skip_**

"**nah.. akhirnya kita menemukan rumahnya ! jiiiaaahahay huu huuw wahaha"**

**Kata sasuke kegirangan karena memeang sedari tadi mereka bersusah-payah mencari rumah itu**.

"hey, nak apa kau yg bernama…mmmm Sarutobi Konohamaru?" Tanya sasuke yg melihat anak di depan pintu yg terlihat seperti orang aneh itu..

"ya,ini aku..kau pasti pengantar pesanan dari konoha book store kan.."

"iya.. betul"kata 2 bersahabat itu ber barengan..haha,

Dan lalu naruto menyerahkan barang pesanan anak itu..,

"ok arigatou., nii-san" kata si konohamaru itusambil menutup pintu

**BLETAAK! Entah hanya naruto yg mendengar atau bagai mana, tapi suara tutupan pintu itu terdengar sangat keras di telinga naruto**

**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the first…Sorry chap yg lalu kependekan..**

**Moga yg ini panjangan dikit…**

BLEtarrr kkkrraaah.. telingaku!" kata naruto sambil memegangi telinganya yg sangat sakit gara2 kejadian tadi..

"ada apa, naruto.., naruto, WOI! NARUTOOOOOO!" teriak sasuke,tapi naruto masih belum bias mendengar juga… akhirnya sasuke terpaksa memukul naruto agar dia sadar…..

"hmmm.. dimana aku..?" Tanya naruto yg masih merasakan pukulan sasuke yg mendarat bahu sebelah kanannya.

"kau dirumahku.. kau tadi seperti ngelindur di depan rumah customer kita.." kata sasuke.

Tiba-tiba" nyyuuut, kyaaaaaaa!" Telinga naruto kembali sakit dan sepertinya kini matanya terasa mau copot.." "aaoooaakkh.. dia memanggil sasuke atau siapapun di dekatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba semua menghilang tak ada siapa siapa di situ..

Lalu naruto melihat ada seorang laki-laki,mukanya mirip banci..jikakakawww*author di tendangin ama orochimaru* yg tak lain adalah orochimaru.. sihantu ular yg sudah lama tidak muncul karena diusir warga sekitar

"hmhhehehehehe.., uzumaki naruto. Aku pasti akan membunuh mud an terus menerormu..hmmmm kuheuheuheu ggrrrr" lalu naruto spontan kaget dan ambruk di tempat tidurnya..

Tapi lantas kampak siluman ular itu telah menancap di bahu sebelah kanan naruto,hamper sama seperti bagian yang sasuke pukul tadi.

" hhrrraaa ccrrr tch.. kushoo.. ooorgh" naruto merasa dirinya sudah mati..

In real world

"Naruto.. bangunn naruto… sadarlah! " kata sasuke panic

Sesampainya di ruangan check dokter bilang naruto tidak apa apa, malah lebih sehat

"apaa tapi kenapa dia tidak bias bangun dok..?"

"haaa, apa, tidak mungkin.. " dokter bernama inoichi itu mengecek otak naruto. Dan lalu di men cek memori dan beban pikirannya ternyata hamper semua memori di otak terpenuhi oleh si siluman ular itu.. lalu dokter inoichi itu seperti terasa tertusuk bahu kanannya,seperti naruto tadi..

"gghhaaaaa!..., ssiiaalll.. kenapa bias seperti ini.., sialan kau orochimaruuuuu..!

Dokter tsb berteriak kesakitan dan langsung pingsan..

**SIKUSshho lembarannya gak cukup lagi.. to be continued dulu dehh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONIGOROSHI****:part 3**

**Ole i`m back to work…**

Continue

Dokter inoichi,sang ahli masalah otak mencoba mengecek otak naruto, dan ternyata dia menemui seseorang yang…..eerraah enogh talk….

Aarrrrrggh … sialan kau orochimaru" kata dokter inoichi sambil memegangi bahu kanannya.

Lalu entah apa yg merasuki tuboh naruto,seperti ada yg menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk sengaja memukul bahu kiri dokter inoichi

"BLEPAAKKK"spontan naruto mendaratkan bogemnya di tangan kiri dokter inoichi,lalu beberapa menit kemudian dokter yg tadinya pingsan itu,lalu bangun,naruto cemas dan langsung bertanya.

"dokter inoichi,sepertinya waktu kau mengecek otakku tadi,aku mendengar kau memanggil nama `orochimaru` itu terus…, memangnya siapa itu,?tanya naruto yg menggunakan bahasa yg sering dipakai untuk bicara pada temannya.

"ummm.. baiklah akan kuceritakan,kalian duduk dulu.." kata dokter yg berambut pirang itu

**-flashback-**

30 tahun lalu, ada seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, dia adalah keponakan walikota konoha itu sendiri.

2 tahun telah terlewati selama dia tinggal di rumah pamannya itu

"paman hiruzen….aku mau bertanya sedikit,boleh.."kata young orochimaru yg waktu itu masih cute-kiut gitu lah…,

"ya, ada apa,orochimaru"kata pamannya yg tak lain adalah kakek dari cuctomer mereka,sarutobi konohamaru.

"uuummmm….paman,ini apa sih,? Aku menemukannya di belakang rumah…"kata orochimaru.

"wow..! itu ular putih,tapi kok tinggal kulitnya saja ya..?"

"hhhhhuuuuuffft, paman ini bagaimana sih, dia kan berganti kulit!

'oouu iya aku ingat…,hahahaha….. ,itu berartiayahmu dan ibumu sudah dilahirkan kembali di suatu tempat,hehehe."kata paman hiruzen itu dengan senyuman

"oouuh macam tuuuh,! Kalau begitu biar kucoba cari ayah dan ibu ya paman,….!"kata orochimaru bersemangat

"wwwoooi! Itu tuh gag pasti, oon, itu Cuma tahayul!, tau gag loe, "

lalu tiba-tiba orochimaru masuk ke kamarnya dgn kecewa.

Hampir 3 tahun orochimaru tidak keluar kamar lecuali untuk makan.

Ternyata diam2 dia menggunakan kepintarannya untuk membuat serum keabadian , tappi rumus yg di gunakan salah.. akhirnya serum itu meledak dengan sukses,menghacurkan kamarnya

"bllllaaaaar" suara menggelegar keluar dari kamar orochimaru,dan yg pasti nya….. tubuh nya hancur berkeping-keping,anehnya darah tidak memuncrat kesana kemari, melainkan malah membentuk sebuah otak,nah sejak itu lah oro chimaru bergentayangan di otak/mimpi org yang sedang stress,kecapekan,atau ketakutan… obatnya satu-satunya adalah….. tidur selama 2 hari ataw lebih…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
